In Each Other's Eyes
by nietsmmar
Summary: In their best friends' wedding, Blaise and Ginny confront their relationship, and more importantly, their feelings for one another. DH compliant, Epilogue ignored. Oneshot.


"I look _so_ weird in this!"

"What are you talking about, Hermione? You look absolutely _beautiful!"_

Hermione Granger was sitting in a chair in fron of a mirror, getting ready for her wedding. _Her_ wedding. The beginning of her life with the person she loved the most in her entire life.

Draco Malfoy.

Her best friend, Ginny Weasley, was helping her get ready. Ginny, being Ginny, had gotten ready much earlier than she should because she wanted to make Hermione look better than her. And that was hard, since Ginny was wearing a spaghetti strap knee-length aquamarine dress, decorated with navy blue sapphires. Her hair was hanging down on her shoulders, and her sky blue headband made her eyes sparkle. Her shoes were blue, matching her dress perfectly. She was also wearing blue elbow-length gloves, making her look like a woman from the 1800's coming to life.

"Alright, fine, you win. I do look beautiful."

Hermione was wearing a strapless, intricate, white lace dress, decorated with many diamonds. It had costed a fortune: 5,000 Galleons, which Narcissa Malfoy had paid for. It wasn't hard to convince the Malfoy matriarch to let Hermione marry Draco; they had been friends since the Voldemort's death. Her hair was tied up neatly in a bun, and she was wearing a diamond engagement ring on her left ring finger which matched her dress. Her heels were three inches high, and Ginny had got them at a vintage store in Muggle London. It was white leather, with a certain shine on it you couldn't place.

Right at that moment, Luna came in. She was wearing the exact same thing as Ginny, though she had her own radish earrings instead of Ginny's dangling sapphire ones. Her long blonde hair was tied up into a messy bun, leaving strands of her hair hanging onto her shoulder.

"Wow, Hermione. _You_ look _amazing!"_ Luna smiled.

"Thanks Luna!" Hermione laughed. "Now go outside and hang around with the others. You too, Ginny."

Ginny and Luna hopped outside together, their heels clicking in sync. They laughed about this joyfully, until Ginny nearly tripped on heels, but Luna caught her, and they both shrugged it off until a tall, dark figure appeared on the end of the altar. As they got closer, Ginny ran toward it.

"Blaise!" she yelled, flinging her arms around him. He put his arms around her waist and spun her round until she screamed and put her down.

"Ginny!" he shrieked. They flung their arms around each other, and soon after, they let go. "You look absolutely amazing."

Ginny blushed. For the past six years, she and Blaise had been inseperable. After the Battle of Hogwarts, they had talked, since he aws on the sidelines. They found that they had loads in common, and soon formed a bond. At first, it was just a mutual bond, but after a game of Quidditch between the Tornados and the Harpies, it had turned that into a golden bond only time could break.

"And you," Ginny smiled. "Look amazing too."

They gave each other a short peck on the cheek, stared into each other's eyes and walked hand in hand to see Draco.

"Blaise!" Draco turned around, his hair looking like a mess. "Dude! Get Harry for me! I have an emergency!"

"But it's your hair, dude! Can't I help you out?" Blaise protested.

"You've helped me enough for one day, Blaise. One, you bother to show up. Two, you're here to talk to me. Three, if you don't help me out there is no way I'm going on that altar!"

"Fine," Blaise sighed, rolling his eyes. Ginny just squeezed his hand and left, looking for Luna.

Ever since the War ended, Ron had disappeared, to Merlin knows where. Harry was upset, and when he heard Hermione and Draco had gotten together, he had taken Draco in as a friend. And when Ginny ended up being friends with Blaise, they became friends too. Harry, Draco and Blaise were almost inspereable now, but Draco and Harry were more likely to hang out together than Blaise. That was fine with Blaise, since he was always going around England with his Quidditch team.

"Harry!" Blaise yelled. He found Harry near the intricate water fountain. "Draco needs you!"

"Wait for a sec," Harry sighed. He then looked at his wrist and closed his eyes.

"Uhhh... Harry, what's wrong?"

"Ron has been missing for six years today."

Silence.

"Oh Merlin... I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong, it's okay."

More silence.

"Ummm... Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I know something that might cheer you up."

"What?"

"Your other best friend is getting married to the love of her life."

Harry's mouth curled into a smile. "Yeah," he smiled. "That is good news."

"And I also know of something else. But you have to help me."

"Go on, tell me!"

"Later. Draco has an emergency."

* * *

><p>The wedding was starting in only a matter of minutes, most of the guests have arrived, and Hermione, Ginny and Luna were waiting with excitement beind the arch.<p>

The minutes flew by like lightning. Soon enough, Hermione arm was around her father's with Ginny and Luna following her. The whole crowd was staring in awe at her dress, with the bride bushing furiously. Behind her, Ginny and Blaise were busy talking to each other through their eyes, while Luna was just watching Ginny and Hermione.

"Dearly beloved," the priest started. "We are gathered here to -"

"Yadda yadda yadda," yelled George Weasley, holding hands with Angelina Johnson. "Can we skip all those boring bits and get to the point?"

The crowd roared with laughter.

"Fine," the priest sighed, rolling his eyes. "Does anyone oppose against the marriage of Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

Thankfully, there were no hands.

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do," Hermione smiled.

"Good. Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," Draco smiled. Hermione blushed and looked away from him.

"By the power vested in me, you are now husband and wife, you may now - "

Before he could finish, Draco and Hermione were already kissing fiercely as the Magical Bond was forming over them. The crowd was clapping fiercely at this, while the priest rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

><p>It was evening, and there was a massive dance and dinner to be held. Hermione and Draco were sitting at their table with their parents and some of their other relatives. Blaise, Ginny, Harry and Luna were all sitting on another table, trying to make some conversation.<p>

"So..." Harry sighed. "What a nice wedding."

"Oh yes!" Luna agreed, popping out of her trance.

As soon as she said that, Hermione and Draco stood up and started dancing to the slow music. Soon after, Blaise took Ginny's hand while Harry took Luna's and the couples started dancing slowly to the music.

Ginny and Blaise started dancing, though they first felt that it was awkward. They danced in time to the music, and over time, they made up their own little routine without thinking. Off the dance floor, everyone was cheering for them, while Draco and Hermione were smirking right behind them.

"Did you take dance lessons, Blaise?" Ginny asked. Blaise only laughed and shook his head.

Soon enough, they got bored of making up a dance routine and they just put their arms around each other, as if they were holding on for dear life. They were busy gazing into each other's eyes to notice that the entire crowd was staring at them or that they were the only ones dancing.

After half an hour, the songs stopped. Ginny and Blaise let go of each other, slightly shocked. Blaise then grabbed Ginny outside, before the DJ started playing some pop hits to keep the crowd busy.

"Why did you drag me out here?" Ginny asked.

"The sky tonight," Blaise replied. "It's beautiful."

Ginny nodded. She smiled and stared at him.

"Yeah, it is."

The two of them sat on a ledge in a secluded end of the church. Without Ginny noticing, Blaise then put out a small box out of his pocket. He then put it into her palm, which was opened. He smiled, hoping she would open it soon.

Ginny smiled at the stars before she felt something odd on her palm. She drifted her eyes towards it, to see that it was a small box with a note attached to it. She opened it with her hand as she put the box on her lap.

_Ginny,_

_Just a little gift I got you. To celebrate the wedding. I hope you like it._

_- Blaise_

She opened it to see a bright, diamond ring. She gasped, and she put it closer to her eyes to see if she can find anything. She then found a small engravement on it: _G.W & B.Z Forever_

"Blaise," she whispered, turning to him. "I-Is this f-for m-me?"

Blaise nodded.

"Honestly Blaise!" she laughed. "All you had to do was ask!"

"But then it won't be as exciting!" he smirked. "Is it a yes or a no?"

Ginny smirked, grabbed Blaise's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Does that give you an answer?"


End file.
